


Bold

by itsnotlove



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, GOD SO MUCH SMUT, JUST, Lace Panties, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Riding Crops, SO, Smut, almost, i don't want to tag too much because this is a gift but honestly there is so much smut, just a whole lot of explicit stuff in here my guy, much - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 12:50:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8891416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsnotlove/pseuds/itsnotlove
Summary: Shishizaki doesn't know why he's been told to wait on the bed, but it probably isn't for sex. Maybe it's because Tsukumoya has new security cameras, or discovered something new about someone. It'd be great if he was being told to wait there for sex, but that's just ridiculous. Right?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [apetunias](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=apetunias).



It was unseasonably warm, Shishizaki decided, and he had half a mind to turn the air conditioner on. The weathermen on television, the meteorologists, science- they were all conspiring against him, trying to trick him and anyone who may or may not be just outside the bedroom door into thinking he was flustered. Of course, he wasn’t. There was no way he could be! He was a man, a grown man, and one with more patience and self control than any person ought to have.

 

If it wasn’t the weather (which it definitely was), then it must be his clothing. He couldn’t deny that he felt overdressed, given his current predicament, but undressing felt… presumptuous. 

 

He and Tsukumoya had been dating since they were teenagers, but it had only been a year since Tsukumoya had actually realised that. It had been only been four months since the first time they’d actually done anything sexual since Tsukumoya’s revelation, and barely a month since they’d done  _ everything.  _ Even if he had been asked (though Tsukumoya likely believed his words to be an order) to sit on the bed and wait, that didn’t mean that anything sexual was going to happen.

 

There had been so, so many times when it seemed as though that were the case, only for it to turn out that Tsukumoya was hiding dirtied plates in his oven, or wanting to show Shishizaki something ridiculously boring (with the enthusiasm of a child, so maybe it wasn’t boring at all). Besides, Tsukumoya never initiated things between them in such a bold way.

 

He’d lay beside Shishizaki, stock still, then complain about a non-existent hand on his thigh. Sometimes, he’d accuse Shishizaki of thinking perverted things (though it wasn’t as if Tsukumoya was _wrong..._ ), or just wriggle himself closer and closer until he was lying atop him in an incredibly compromising manner.

 

Those thoughts weren’t helping, and Shishizaki shifted where he sat on the foot of the bed. The bed itself was another issue altogether. For some reason, Tsukumoya had decided to purchase a large, western style mattress and frame shortly after they’d consummated their relationship. Shishizaki hadn’t asked why this purchase was suddenly necessary, but secretly assumed it was because he’d spent so much time in America. That, however, seemed to imply that Tsukumoya was assuming he’d stay with him forever, which was impossible, and also really stupid, because-

 

His back hit the mattress with a soft thump, and he moved the crook of his elbow over his face. Overthinking wasn’t going to do him any good, and it certainly wasn’t going to help the growing ache in his pants. No, it would be better to think of absolutely nothing and wait for Tsukumoya to surprise him as he always did.

 

_ Tap. Tap. Tap. _

 

Shishizaki scooted up onto his elbows and stared at the closed door. He wondered briefly if he should call out to Tsukumoya and tell him to come in, but tapping didn’t sound like someone knocking on the door. Curiosity (and a small amount of fear) bubbled around inside his chest as he waited for the door to open. 

 

It took far longer than he thought fair for the handle to slowly turn, and for the door to quietly open-

 

Only to close again.

 

“Tsukum-”

 

“Sh-Shut up.”

 

_ Oh no. _

 

The door flew open just as Shishizaki sat himself up properly, slamming against the wall and before promptly closing itself. He could hear a muttered curse on the other side, then watched as the door opened a little less violently.

 

“Fuck.” Any composure Shishizaki might have had evaporated, and he felt his entire body grow hot. His jaw felt slack and his hands trembled as he gripped the sheets, but no other words came to him. 

 

_ Tap, tap, tap, tap… tap. _

 

Tsukumoya’s steps were clumsy and uneven as he walked through the doorway and into the bedroom. He stumbled despite his careful pace, obviously unused to wearing such high heels, and one arm was raised slightly out by his side as he fought to keep his balance. The other hand was gripping the bottom of Shishizaki’s long white shirt so tightly that his knuckles had turned white, desperate to keep his crotch covered. It looked almost as if he were naked beneath the shirt, but the hint of a garter peeked out from underneath, holding up the dark stockings that covered his flushed skin.

 

The outfit was ridiculous. It was cliche, obviously something Tsukumoya had read about online, and definitely wasn’t something Shishizaki found attractive. Or hadn’t found himself attracted to previously.  But now… Now, Tsukumoya was stumbling toward him on bright red stilettos, and Shishizaki couldn’t think of a single thing in the world that could possibly be sexier.

 

Helpless to Tsukumoya’s advance, Shishizaki couldn’t so much as blink as he fought to stay seated on the bed. There were so many things he wanted to do, most of which conflicted with each other, but there was no telling what might spook Tsukumoya. So instead, he stayed in his seat and allowed his eyes to wander over the body in front of him.

 

Tsukumoya’s steps became slightly faster, and he covered his red face with the hand he’d been using to try and balance himself. He was close to Shishizaki now, which meant he was close to the bed, and if he hadn’t fallen over yet then he probably wouldn’t now.

 

Or that was what he’d thought. In his hurry to hide himself, he managed to trip over his ankle. He toppled forward, both hands flying out as a small, shocked cry left his lips. Before he had the opportunity to try and catch himself, Shishizaki’s arms had already wrapped around his waist, and he was pulled roughly onto the bed and settled awkwardly in Shishizaki’s lap.

 

“...”

 

“...”

 

“Hi.” Maybe it wasn’t the smoothest thing for Shishizaki to say, but he wasn’t able to think of anything else. Tsukumoya was pressed against him, his face hidden in Shishizaki’s shoulder as he practically  _ whined. _

 

“S-Sorry.” He mumbled, moving so that he could fold his legs and have them rest by Shishizaki’s thighs. His face stayed hidden, too embarrassed to show itself, but something hard was quite obviously digging into Shishizaki’s abdomen.

 

“...” Shishizaki’s breathing grew slightly more laboured as Tsukumoya wriggled on top of him, and his arms loosened only so he could move his hands to grip his hips. This didn’t feel real, so he wondered if he was dreaming. There was no way that Tsukumoya would go to so much trouble for him, not when he could barely initiate a kiss. The nails digging into his shoulders proved otherwise, however, and Shishizaki’s breath caught in his throat for just a moment when Tsukumoya pulled his face back.

 

It was so red and shy that it looked fit to burst, and his lips twitched upward at the sight of it. There were so many things he wanted to do, to say, but none of them had enough meaning behind them. How could he even begin to explain how lucky he felt, or how honoured? How much he wanted to hold Tsukumoya and make sure that no one else could even think about him? 

 

“I love you,” Ah, had he said it, or had he thought it? It must have been a thought, because it wasn’t said in his voice. All his thoughts were narrated by Tsukumoya, so of course he hadn’t actually said it out loud. But if that were the case, then why had Tsukumoya’s lips moved in time with his confession? “Hajime.”

 

Oh.

 

Oh,  _ God! _

 

His fingers dug into Tsukumoya’s hips, marking him in ways that he’d relish later, and he leaned forward despite himself. There was nothing he needed more in that moment than the taste of Tsukumoya on his tongue, or the sensation of all those delicate cries vibrating against his lips. He wanted to smother Tsukumoya with each feeling he’d never acted on.

 

As he lunged forward, Tsukumoya leaned himself backward,  _ giggling _ in a way Shishizaki had never heard as the latter’s lips missed their mark entirely. What sort of Hell was this, that Tsukumoya was dressed up  _ for him,  _ on his lap,  _ giggling  _ at his attempt to kiss him  _ after saying something like that. _

 

“You’re cute, Hajime.”

 

To make matters worse, Tsukumoya’s stutter had all but disappeared and he was using his first name. God, what had he ever done to deserve this?

 

“Are you teasing me?” The question sounded as though it had been asked by someone else, as Shishizaki’s voice was already far hoarser than it usually was. He moved himself backward so he could watch Tsukumoya’s face, and let his hands travel beneath his shirt. “You’re a bully,  _ Shinichi _ .”

 

His response was a gasp, followed by Tsukumoya’s hips rocking forward and the too-large shirt riding up slightly. Shishizaki’s palms grazed the exposed skin of Tsukumoya’s thighs happily, but he couldn't help but look down when the tips of his fingers brushed against something a little rougher. 

 

“What’s this?” Tsukumoya tried in vain to pull the borrowed shirt down as Shishizaki pushed it up, and he wriggled around in protest once his crotch was exposed. “Lace-?”

 

“N-No…?” The denial wouldn't have been convincing by itself, and certainly wasn't now that Shishizaki was staring at the tight pair of black lace panties straining against Tsukumoya’s erection. They looked both out of place and absolutely perfect, and Shishizaki exhaled shakily. He could feel Tsukumoya’s eyes watching him, judging his reaction and whether or not he liked it. If it had been anyone else, then he’d have only felt flattered, but since it was  _ his  _ Tsukumoya…

 

Something low and animalistic rattled around in his throat, and he forcibly shoved the shirt further up Tsukumoya’s body until it was stopped by his armpits. Heat radiated from the pale skin, nearly-faded markings taunting Shishizaki and testing his already worn-out patience. He leaned forward as one hand moved down Tsukumoya’s spine and cupped his ass, and let his tongue lazily drag along the shaking body in front of him.

 

“ _ Hah- _ ” Tsukumoya folded forward, collapsing on Shishizaki’s head as his arms wrapped around his back and tore at the back of his shirt. His chest moved frantically, lungs unable to get nearly enough air, and ground himself against Shishizaki’s unfairly clothed erection. “ _ Please- _ ”

 

The constant grinding on his cock and the taste of Tsukumoya’s skin had Shishizaki dizzy, and he pulled at the cheek he was holding. Tsukumoya dropped his hips further down and let out a faint cry, moving instead toward the fingers that were so teasingly close to his hole. This wasn’t enough, not by a long shot, but it was nearly painful all the same.

 

With a smirk, Shishizaki pushed his face higher and latched his teeth gently onto Tsukumoya’s nipple. Tsukumoya’s back arched toward him as his ass pushed further toward Shishziaki’s fingers, crying out in a broken voice when they finally touched something silicone that was poking out of his panties.

 

Confused, Shishizaki stopped his assault and Tsukumoya realised what was happening.

 

“A-Ah, that’s-  _ ah! _ ” Shishizaki tapped at the silicone item, mind running a thousand miles an hour as he realised what it was.

 

“Is this-”

 

“No!”

 

He tapped it again, then let his fingers wrap around it as Tsukumoya spasmed on top of him. It wasn’t too large, still smaller than he himself was, but he couldn’t help but feel the smallest twinge of jealousy mixing with his lust. 

 

“I-I…  _ Ah! _ ” The explanation was cut short when it was quickly pulled out, Tsukumoya’s legs shaking violently as Shishizaki tossed it to the other side of the room. “N-Now who’s the b-bully?”

 

“...” It would have been impossible to reply, so Shishizaki decided he shouldn’t attempt it. Instead, he slipped two fingers beneath the lace of Tsukumoya’s underwear and ran them against his lubricated entrance. His other hand moved between the front of them, awkwardly unzipping himself. It was already a difficult task with such little room, but wasn’t helped by someone was rutting against his knuckles.

 

His fingers slipped inside of Tsukumoya just as his erection was freed. It was becoming harder to breathe or think, with the wet tightening around his fingers driving him half insane as the texture of Tsukumoya’s panties rubbed against his twitching cock. Everything was too much, too fast, but there was no way for him to pull back when Tsukumoya was whimpering his name like a prayer.

 

He pulled his fingers out and gripped Tsukumoya’s cheek, pulling it away from its partner and lifting him up. His other hand found the base of his cock, and guided it toward what he could only describe as his own personal heaven.

 

“W-Wait! T-Take the underw-wear off first!”

 

“No.”

 

“But-!”

 

“I want to fuck you while you wear them.” His voice cracked in the edges as Tsukumoya clung to him, nails leaving harsh marks against his back despite the fact his shirt was still covering him. The tip of his cock pushed into Tsukumoya just a little, and though he wanted nothing more than to plunge himself inside and fuck into him with wild abandon, he paused. “Shinichi.”

 

Tsukumoya wriggled in response, trying in vain to catch his breath as Shishizaki teased him.

 

“You do it.” His request was barely above a whisper, and he looked up at Tsukumoya as his face flushed. The latter stared down at him with wide eyes, lips attempting to create a response that never came. 

 

With a thick swallow, Shishizaki wondered if he’d pushed his luck too far. Tsukumoya had already done so much, and gone so far out of his comfort zone, it was selfish of him to ask for more. In fact, it would be understandable for Tsukumoya to climb off him and rush to the kitchen to hide and make tea. Shishizaki wouldn’t blame him in the least.

 

But then, Tsukumoya’s face twisted. It became determined, a crooked smile contorting his lips, and Shishizaki felt his blood run cold. With no warning, Tsukumoya craned his head forward and crashed his lips into Shishizaki’s violently. It hurt, it was sloppy, but it tore a surprised groan from his throat nonetheless. 

 

He felt as though he might die in that kiss, but was quickly brought back to life by the sensation of something warm and wet enveloping his cock. It knocked the breath out of his lungs and he bucked his hips like some sort of teenaged virgin, drawing a gasp out of Tsukumoya which quickly turned into a moan.

 

“Sit… still.” Tsukumoya commanded, and Shishizaki felt as though that were the most impossible thing that had ever been asked of him. “Let me...” His hips dropped lower until his ass was flush against Shishizaki, and he shuddered bodily. “..fuck you, then.”

 

Shishizaki’s body shook violently as Tsukumoya started to move, clumsily attempting to impale himself on the leaking erection inside of him. He buried his face in Shishizaki’s shoulder and gripped his back as tightly, soft gasps and whimpers being spoken directly into Shishizaki’s now damp shirt.

 

It felt good, better than good. It felt like everything and nothing, an intoxicating mixture of blissful agony that had Shishizaki addicted. He could feel Tsukumoya’s walls tensing around him, trying to milk him prematurely. But it wasn’t enough. 

 

He needed to see him. He needed to watch as every feeling wrote itself across Tsukumoya’s face. He wanted to hear him call out his name and scrunch his face with the effort it took to contain himself. He wanted to know, without a doubt, that it was  _ his cock  _ that was driving Tsukumoya wild.

 

Before he had a chance to think any more deeply on the topic, the fingers on his back relaxed and Tsukumoya’s palms ran higher until they were on shoulders. There was no time to ask any questions, or to steady himself before they pushed Shishizaki firmly onto the mattress.

 

His back hit the sheets with a soft thud, and his body tensed harshly. Above him, Tsukumoya adjusted himself so that he was squatting on top of Shishizaki. The heels pushed into the mattress, threatening to send Tsukumoya falling backward until he leaned forward and placed both hands on Shishizaki’s abdomen. 

 

He stayed there, motionless, as he caught his breath, eyes roaming over Shishizaki’s body with a predatory hunger. It was like he didn’t know where to start, a thousand ideas bubbling beneath the surface as he clenched around the cock inside of him.

 

“Shinichi?”

 

His eyes snapped up to Shishizaki’s as his hands pushed underneath his shirt, dragging out a whine from his victim. Writhing was the only thing that could be done during such an assault, with Shishizaki feeling far more self conscious than he usually might have.

 

He was on display, just as he liked Tsukumoya being on display for him. His body was no longer his own, but something he’d willingly and enthusiastically surrendered to the man of his dreams. In that moment, he knew he’d do anything, go anywhere, and be anything that Tsukumoya needed. He’d travel to the ends of the Earth, kill indiscriminately, and destroy anyone who ever thought to come between them.

 

He was owned, and he wanted nothing more or less.

 

The buttons of his shirt flew into the air as Tsukumoya ripped his shirt open, eyes wide as they spied the tanned skin that had previously been hidden. His nails dragged roughly down heaving chest in front of him, frantic to mark Shishizaki in any way possible.

 

Keening, Shishizaki turned his face so that he could stare at the wall instead. Everything was so intense, and he felt as though he might burst into flames. He could hear the pout on Tsukumoya’s lips but did his best to ignore it, focusing instead on their shadows.

 

There was a sigh, though it sounded more exaggerated than genuine, followed by the sound of cloth moving. Shishizaki’s eyes squeezed shut, desperate to hide his perverted imaginings. It didn’t sound like how he thought Tsukumoya’s panties might, should they be dragged to the side in order to expose his erection, but the  _ thought  _ that it might be freed on top of him, that he could watch it bounce with every movement of Tsukumoya’s-

 

Something strange tapped his chin, beckoning him to turn his head and face Tsukumoya directly. He followed it, not daring to open his eyes even though he could feel Tsukumoya’s burning into his skin. 

 

“Don’t be shy when I’m bullying you.” The strange item tapped against Shishizaki’s lips gently, and he found himself parting them despite himself. His eyes stayed shut, scrunched tightly as his heartbeat rose to a dangerous speed. “I want you t-to watch me.”

 

Air rushed around Shishizaki’s shaft as it slowly became more exposed, the weight lifting off his thighs almost totally. He whined, desperate for more contact, but managed to stay still as he’d been instructed to earlier. His hands had found their way to Tsukumoya’s knees, spreading them wide even though he couldn’t see the fruits of his labours just yet. Whatever had been tapping his lips was languidly down his chin and over his throat, and wondered whether he might burst. 

 

“Please-”

 

“If you wa-want to beg,” Tsukumoya’s voice shook, but sounded far deeper than it usually did, “then do it with your eyes open.”

 

“...”

 

The soft item that had been dragged down his throat disappeared, only to return with a sharp  _ slap  _ against Shishizaki’s nipple. His back arched off the bed, lips parting with a silent prayer, before he fell back into place. His breathing was laboured, and he felt as though he’d been running for his life, but his eyes stayed shut regardless. After a small pause, his tongue snaked out and wet his dry lips, and he attempted to make a deal.

 

“Open… it.”

 

“Hm?” Tsukumoya ran his nails across Shishizaki’s abdomen, apparently drunk on power.

 

“Shirt...” Swallowing again, Shishizaki spoke quietly. “I want to see you.”

 

All movement ceased with a small squeak, but was quickly covered with a small  _ fine.  _ There was a gentle rustling of material, and the feeling of Tsukumoya moving against the tip of his cock. He wanted so desperately to buck back into it, to hear the shocked and erotic cry of surprise that such an action would receive, but he managed to fight the urge.

 

“Open your eyes.” The assertive tone was still presented, but curbed by Tsukumoya’s shyness. Something soft caressed Shishizaki’s chest, as if it were trying to convince him that it was safe to watch.

 

Hesitantly, Shishizaki’s face grew relaxed, ridding itself of its wrinkles, and he gradually opened his eyes. The light was shining behind Tsukumoya, illuminating him and letting him take on an almost angelic appearance. The first thing he noticed was that the item dragging against him was being controlled by Tsukumoya, and seemed to be his riding crop. He’d purchased it as a joke years earlier, intent on filling Tsukumoya’s mind with flustered perversions, but to see it actually being used…

 

“F-Fuck...”

 

The curse birthed a crooked smile on Tsukumoya’s lips, which dared Shishizaki to elaborate. He couldn’t, not when he could see those pale legs spread so wide over him, or the dark lace of his panties barely hiding his cock. His eyes trailed further down, and he could see his erection grazing against Tsukumoya’s ass so clearly that he felt his heart skip.

 

As if on cue, Tsukumoya sunk his hips slowly down, and kept an eye on Shishizaki’s face as he watched his cock get swallowed totally.

 

“Fuck! Fuck!” He squeezed Tsukumoya’s knees, somehow managing to spread them wider still. He was still wearing those  _ fucking panties,  _ and the  _ fucking stockings  _ felt so strange and erotic beneath his fingers. It had his stomach tensing, fighting off the orgasm that was threatening to overtake him just because of what he was watching.

 

The crop struck his nipple again, causing him to cry out another curse as Tsukumoya started fucking  _ giggling  _ again.

 

“Don’t f-finish until I have.” His words were too bold, and had little positive effect on Shishizaki’s staying power. “I w-want to… you need to d-do this properly. I don’t want you going soft in me.”

 

“Then...” Shishizaki breathed, legs shaking as his eyes stayed trained on the legs spread in front of him. His hands trailed down Tsukumoya’s thighs, to his calves, before finally settling on his ankles. “Pull your panties… to the… side.”

 

“...”

 

“Touch yourself for me.”

 

His eyes moved up to connect with Tsukumoya’s, who was looking far more flustered than he had been a second ago. There was a challenge here, one that he didn’t want to back down from, but that he wasn’t sure he could win, either.

 

“Then...” The hand that had been resting on Shishizaki’s stomach moved between his legs, and Tsukumoya bucked forward at the sensation of his own fingers touching his lace covered erection. He swallowed a hiss, fingers greedily pulling at the edge of his underwear until his cock pulled itself free, and gripped himself with a shaking hand. “Don’t t-take your eyes… off me.”

 

The crop fell from his grasp and rolled beside Shishiaki, then hand that had been holding it instead moving to steady itself against Tsukumoya’s knee. His legs stayed parted, and for a small while, he only stroke himself as Shishizaki watched. His fingers seemed inexperienced, touching and rubbing and pulling at his dick erratically until his hips finally started to move again. 

 

At first, he only rocked himself against Shishizaki’s already sheathed cock, groaning and tensing as it rubbed against his prostate. His head fell backward only to snap forward again, eyes trained on Shishizaki’s as they watched him masturbate. Feeling slightly more confident, Tsukumoya pulled himself off Shishizaki’s cock, then started to slam himself back down onto it. 

 

His movements were amateurish, trying to search for that one space between his legs that felt like pure joy, but he couldn’t seem to find it. It didn’t matter, not when Shishizaki was watching him touch himself and barely containing the urge to fuck into him from below.

 

“Fuck, Shinichi!” The ankles felt so small in his hands, and he hadn’t realised he’d begun to hold onto them. He watched as Tsukumoya swallowed his cock, tensing and pulsing around it, impaling himself over and over. He could hear the small groans and pleas, see his hand pumping more roughly, and- “I’m sorry.”

 

He held the ankles so tightly that Tsukumoya wouldn’t have been able to escape even if he’d wanted to, and rolled them both over. Before Tsukumoya’s back had even hit the mattress, his legs were being pulled over Shishizaki’s shoulders and his arms were being pinned above his head. 

 

“What-”

 

“I’m sorry, Shinichi.” Tsukumoya’s legs hooked over Shishizaki’s shoulders, dragging him closer. “But I have to fuck you until you scream.”

 

“..!”

 

Without any warning, Shishizaki thrust himself inside of Tsukumoya, pulling out the lustful scream he’d promised. There was no more time for foreplay, not when he was already this close, and he wanted to make damn sure he wasn’t the first one to finish. He fucked into Tsukumoya wildly, his grunts and groans falling freely from his lips. Tsukumoya was louder, crying out words in languages Shishizaki didn’t understand, and writhing beneath him. 

 

It was hard to see anything but Tsukumoya’s face contorting, to feel anything other than his wet, tight insides, or the lace rubbing against his balls. He wanted more, more of this, but he was already so close that he knew he’d finish just by looking at him. 

 

Clumsily, Shishizaki released one of Tsukumoya’s wrists and moved his hand to pump at his cock instead. Tsukumoya’s back arched off the bed at a frightening angle, his now freed hand reaching up to take a fistful of Shishizaki’s hair and drag him closer. Their lips crashed together, too wet and dangerous and passionate, and Shishizaki found he couldn’t hold on any longer. 

 

He pulled out of Tsukumoya almost entirely, then slammed himself back in far more powerfully than he had previously. His cock twitched, spasmed, then unloaded deep inside Tsukumoya, and his hips shuddered bucked against him.

 

Tsukumoya cried out something that sounded eerily similar to his first name before following suit, cumming hard into Shishizaki’s hand and against his chest. His body twitched, small whines and gasps and moans leaking out of him as Shishizaki collapsed on him, hips still jerking forward randomly.

 

They laid there, tangled and silent, catching their breaths. Everything felt too sensitive, but neither wanted to pull themself away from the other. After what felt like an eternity, Shishizaki pulled himself back slightly, only to be met with a sharp tug on his hair from Tsukumoya.

 

“I’m not leaving.”

 

“...okay.”

 

The pout was far cuter than it should be, and Shishizaki wondered just how short his refractory period might be this time. He turned his head, pleased to find that Tsukumoya’s leg was still draped over his shoulder, and kissed it gently.

 

“W-wh-what a-are y-you d-doi-”

 

“You didn’t think this was over, did you?” Shishizaki teased, fingers drawing shapes into the puddle of semen on Tsukumoya’s chest and stomach. “I haven’t gotten you naked yet.”

 

“Wha-!”

 

“I mean, I like the outfit,” his nose brushed against Tsukumoya’s leg and up to his knee, and his tongue slipped out to taste the sensitive skin, “but it doesn’t count if you aren’t totally naked.”

 

“Th-that’s-!” Tsukumoya slapped at Shishizaki’s shoulder, but squeezed his leg around him more tightly regardless. “P-Pe-Pervert!”

 

Shishizaki chuckled, and let his teeth nip at the edge of Tsukumoya’s stocking. It tore easily as he pulled it all the way down to his ankle, exposing the soon to be marked skin beneath it.

 

“It’s your own fault for bullying me.” He said quietly, placing gentle kisses along Tsukumoya’s calves as he readjusted himself between his legs. He was still holding onto Tsukumoya’s wrist, dragging it down with him as he moved. Maybe he was greedy, but that didn’t matter.

 

He tried to move further down, but was stopped when something sharp and red slid across his shoulder and to his chest. He looked down, and found himself smirking slightly at the sight of Tsukumoya’s heel pressing against him so provocatively. “Do those hurt?”

 

Tsukumoya shook his head, and Shishizaki smiled more brightly.

 

“Good.” His free hand grabbed at Tsukumoya’s ankle and pulled it higher, making it easier to place lingering kisses against his foot. “Because in these, you’ll be the perfect height for it.”

 

“W-What?”

 

Shishizaki lifted his head and met Tsukumoya’s eyes with a playful gaze. “To be bent over, Shinichi.”

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, APETUNIAS! HOPE I KILLED YOU JUST A LITTLE, MAYBE.


End file.
